Full Moon
by Viidoll
Summary: Katana x Hajiki implied slash - Katana gets a cold, and he would rather be left alone with it. Of course, that is ruined when a very confused Hajiki arrives...


Disclaimer: I do not own Gad Guard. ...you don't even want to know what would happen if I did. 

**WARNING:** Shounen ai. Boy x boy love. Yeah, you heard me. And it's Katana and Hajiki! Wow, you would have never known. It's only slightly, though. It's weird...

Authoress' Notes: Hellooooo, Hieica here! I wrote this, because... well every other anime category has at least one sick fic per character, and I wanted to be the first to do Katana's. Mwahahahahahaha... -wiggles fingers menacingly-

And honestly, what would Katana do if he was sick, anyway? One of life's mysteries...

This is once again based before any important plot twists of the later episodes.

* * *

**Full Moon**

* * *

The phone shrilled loudly and caused him to jump. He sat on the couch and stared at the phone on the table before him, as it rang once, twice... 

"You should answer the phone, Katana," Sayuri said. The small blonde girl was playing with a stuffed bunny on the opposite side of the couch from him.

He said nothing at first, and allowed the phone to ring once more before sighing and picking it up. "What?" was his snappy, tired greeting to whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Katana..." said the voice on the other line. "I need you to do a job tonight. You'll be paid in full, of course."

The teen sighed and put his hand to his forehead, brushing his bangs away, quite unaware of the way he was acting. Sayuri, of course, was busy playing and didn't bother to pay attention to him. "Not tonight," Katana said simply.

"WHAT? Why not?"

Katana narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business. I'll live my life as I see fit."

Without having the patience to listen to the screams on the other side of the conversation, Katana placed the phone down on the reciever and sighed once more. He looked to the side and saw Sayuri staring at him. "Listen, kid..." He started.

She interrupted. "You don't look too good Katana. You should lay down."

He looked at her for a moment. "Kid, go home."

Sayuri stood up, holding her stuffed bunny by it's one paw. "Only if you promise to lay down," she said with a stubborn, yet happy smile.

Katana stared at her in silence. She stared right back, patiently waiting for his answer. He vaguely wondered when she would just walk out and leave, before he realized she wasn't moving. He then sighed for the umpteenth time that night and gave her the answer she was looking for. "Fine. Now go."

She smiled. "Okay! Bye bye Katana!"

She made her way out the door and he was left to stare after her, blinking. That was easy. The young girl skipped down the sidewalk, the bunny flopping behind her in the wind, and she hummed as she went. It was night, the sky was dark and the back alleys were only lit by the light of the full moon. It was a bit chilly out, but Sayuri didn't mind as she happily skipped down the empty alleyways.

Right at the entrance from the alleyways to the main road, she crashed into someone, falling backward onto her butt and causing the other person to stumble to the side and struggle to regain their footing. Sayuri hopped back up and looked at the person she smacked into. "Sorry!" she said cheerfully.

Sanada Hajiki rubbed the back of his head with his spare hand, in the other he held a brown paper bag. Sayuri's eyes lit up. "Hey, you're a friend of Katana's! What's in the bag?" she asked curiously.

"Um, well, my mom sent me out to get a few things. She made me get cold medicine, but nobody's sick," he answered, his eyes staring up, thinking back. "She said it's for precautions, just in case, y'know?"

Once again, the birhgt emerald eyes of Sayuri lit up. "That's perfect!" she said, smiling.

Before Hajiki could respond, she grabbed his hand and tugged him with her back through the alleyways. He blinked, with no idea what was going on. Sayuri stared hard at the road before her, with a silent smile on her face. She dragged him all the way back to Katana's place and she stepped inside.

Katana was somewhat sitting and somewhat layingon the couch, his back to the entrance that the two came in.

"Sayuri... I thought I told you to go home," The man sitting on the couch said gruffly, not bothering to turn and face the door. He sounded tired and worn out, and Hajiki vaguely wondered just what was going on.

The small girl smiled and walked around the couch to look at him. "Katana, your cheeks are pink!" She said, with a large smile. She then pointed over his shoulder to Hajiki. "And I found your friend."

Katana followed the path of her pointing finger to see Hajiki standing there in the doorway. The older teen's eyes widened for a split second before he jumped to his feet, stumbling slightly, but managing to stand and glare at the sixteen year old that just walked into his home.

"Hajiki," he said simply, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The teen in question shrugged. "I don't know, she dragged me here."

Katana turned his somewhat glazed over eyes to the little girl at his side. She smiled at him. "I brought him here! He has medicine."

The older teen looked at the bag in Hajiki's arm, and Hajiki looked at Sayuri. "Why, who needs it?" he asked, his question somewhat stupid and showing his denseness.

"Katana, of course!" the blonde girl said cheerfully. "See? His cheeks are pink! Katana's getting a cold!"

Now that she mentioned it, Hajiki did see that Katana's cheeks were somewhat flushed, and that the older teen seemed to be having a bit of trouble standing. Contrary to how he looked, Katana scoffed. "I'm not getting a cold, I'm fine. Now get out of here, both of you."

Hajiki was unsure of what to do, so he stood, staring at the glaring teen before him, but Sayuri smiled and skipped out of the house, making her way home for the second time that night. Katana looked at Hajiki with a tired, yet pissed off glare. "Well? Go on, get out." He said.

"Katana," Hajiki said sternly, but softened his voice before continuing. "Are you okay...? You aren't looking too well."

The older teen narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Didn't he just answer that? Hajiki frowned, staring at Katana in silence. Neither of them would give up without a fight. Hajiki placed the bag down on the floor and knelt down to reach into it, digging for a minute. Katana simply watched in silence, making sure Hajiki didn't step out of his sight. "A-ha!" The brown-haired boy said, holding up a container of medicine triumphantly. "I found it."

He looked at Katana who in turn, crinkled his nose slightly in disgust. "I am _not_ taking any of your medicine. Get out of my house."

Hajiki fully stood up and put his hands on his hips stubbornly, making a face at Katana. "I'm not leaving until you take some," Hajiki said, waving the medicine. "That is why the little girl dragged me here, right? I'm not wasting my time and leaving here having done nothing."

"You seem to be wasting your time fine," Katana said. "If you leave now, then not as much time would be wasted." The older teen glared at Hajiki, who stepped out of the entrance and down toward him. What was with people and their refusal to leave his home? It was really beginning to piss him off.

Hajiki walked up to him and stared up at him with defiant eyes. He held up the medicine bottle and rattled it, the pills in it clacking onto the sides. Katana sighed and snatched the bottle, turning it and realized that he was having a hard time reading it through his clouded vision. Hajiki sighed and took it back, reading the side. "Two pills. Swallow them with water. Where's your water?"

Katana sat down on the sofa and put his hand to his head, pointing in the direction of the sink. Hajiki walked away for a moment, and Katana could hear the water running, and then the footsteps as Hajiki came back. He looked up and saw Hajiki holding out the glass in one hand and two pills in the other. Katana took them both and quickly shoved the pills in his mouth, bringing the glass to his lips and swallowing. Then he put the cup down on the table and glared at Hajiki. "Now go."

Hajiki shook his finger. "That's just the first step. Now, lay down..."

"You have to be joking. Get out, right now."

"_Lay_. _Down_." Hajiki said sternly.

If Katana had been in better shape, then Hajiki would be on the floor in pain, clutching his stomach that Katana would have punched, but the older teen had to settle for a snappy, "Don't you tell me what to do. This is my house, and I want you out."

They both glared at eachother in silence for a moment, before Hajiki asked. "Where's your blankets?"

Katana's eye twitched in annoyance, but he pointed, with his glare still fierce, to the part of the room that contained the blankets. Hajiki smiled in triumph and grabbed one, bringing it over to Katana, who still hadn't laid down. Hajiki gave him a stern look and Katana just stared at him.

"Take it," Hajiki said. Katana said nothing and snatched the blanket from him, spreading it over himself.

Hajiki picked up the medicine bottle again and continued to read it. "Will cause drowsiness... huh." He continued on to read the side effects. There was nothing bad on there, just the normal drowsiness factor of all medicines. After rereading each part of the medicine bottle, he lowered it and looked at Katana.

He was surprised to see him sitting there with his head resting on his arm, sleeping soundly. Hajiki was amazed at how different the sleeping Katana looked from his normal glaring self. It didn't even seem possible for someone like Katana to look that peaceful. Hajiki gently brushed the blue bangs aside and touched his hand lightly to Katana's forehead, something that would never have happened had Katana been awake and healthy. The older teen had a slight fever from his disease known as a cold.

Hajiki wondered if Katana would be all right alone with his cold the entire night. It could get worse, or somebody could come and try to kill Katana while he was down, and that would just be downright low.

Hajiki also wondered why he cared. He sat himself down in front of the couch, his legs crossed on the floor. He looked at the sleeping Katana, who had no idea that he was still there. Yes, why did he care? In fact, it might just be better if Katana was to be rid of now, rather than causing him problems in the future. So why didn't he want anyone to hurt the older teen while he was too sick to fight back? As he reached a hand towards Katana's face, another hand shot out from under the covers and gripped his wrist.

He had no time to react as Katana pulled Hajiki's arm and the rest of the younger teen forward, towards him. Their lips met, and the grip on his arm loosened. Hajiki's eyes grew wide and he pulled away, falling backward and hitting his back on the table. He looked up and saw two half-closed olive eyes staring at him through the darkness. As Hajiki watched in shock, Katana's eyes closed once again, and he whispered, "Don't take so long to do it next time..." before he fell back into a deep sleep.

It took Hajiki a few minutes to completely get over the shock, and he wiped at his mouth. _Was that the medicine's fault? Now if I get a cold from that..._ he thought to himself. He hoped that Katana would not remember that when he got up the next morning, Hajiki didn't need him to have another reason to want to kill him. The young teen thought it better if he left now, eyeing the paper bag still by the door.

Of course, there was still the matter of Katana's condition. Obviously he was sick if he kissed Hajiki, the mere thought of that kiss bringing a tint of red to Hajiki's cheeks. So, obviously, he couldn't be left alone, right?

And Hajiki's family would be waiting for him back home. No doubt, if he went home now, he would get yelled at for taking so long and coming home so late, so why not hold it off until tomorrow?

Well, no one was dying back home, so they should be all right if Hajiki spent the night, just this once, watching over his sworn enemy, under the clear full moon.

* * *

Hieica: Umm... hi. How was it? It sucks, doesn't it? I'm right. I knew it. This was a one-shot, just so you know. And it was really long (for me anyway). 

"Full Moon" is an awesomely sad song by the Japanese indies visual kei band Rentrer en Soi. One of the most awesome yet underappreciated bands EVER.

I would like to apologise to xShatteredSoulx. -bows- I'm really sorry, but I honestly think I'm too young to be writing limes yet. I'm really sorry, I would write them if I was mature enough, and I promised myself that I can't write about things like that until I'm sixteen. -is lame enough to give herself an appointed age- T.T

A note to Saiyuki-Lvr. It's the next one!-big happy smiley-AND it's Katana x Hajiki. I have respected your wishes. -bows-

Also a note to amberblood. Here's something for you to do! -big, dumb grin-

Reviews, constructive criticism, compliments, rabid fangirl-osity, and flames are all welcome! Yay!


End file.
